High School Love Drama
by Hajimari
Summary: Kira and Fllay are best friends with secret crushes towards each other. What happens when Lacus is close to Kira and a school hearthrob confesses his love for Fllay? [KxF fanfic COMPLETED Pls R&R!]
1. The new student

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed!

Summary: Kira and Fllay were best friends since childhood. What happens when Lacus comes into the picture?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The new student

Kira and Fllay were childhood friends since pre-school. They were best friends and thought that nothing could separate them. That is until that fateful day…

"Good morning Kira!" Fllay said cheerfully to Kira as she opened her locker. "Hi Fllay," Kira greeted, "I was waiting for you. I heard from Cagalli and Milly that you were also having History class today and I'm going too. So I thought…" Kira paused. Fllay said, "Uh-huh. Well," grabbing Kira's arm, she continued, "Let's go! I don't want to be late." Kira blushed and walked along. _Still as cheerful as ever_, Kira thought.

When they reached room 303, where their History lesson is to be held, they went in and sat next to each other. "What are lessons are the others attending?" Fllay asked Kira. "Well, Cagalli and Athrun went for Geography, Shinn and Stella to Math and Milly went for Chemistry." Kira answered. "I see…" Fllay was looking at Kira and Kira said, "What's wrong?" "Oh," Fllay, taken back, "It's nothing." Fllay had a huge crush on Kira and Kira too had one on Fllay. It's just they were too shy to confessed to each other.

"Good morning class." The teacher Miss Murrue said, "Today, we have a new student who had transferred from Greenville High. She is Lacus Clyne. Please welcome her. You may come in now Lacus." Everyone was anxious to see the new student. Lacus came into the class and said, "Good morning everyone. I'm Lacus Clyne. Please to meet you all." The pink-haired girl bow and rose gracefully.

Lacus then made her way to the seat next to Kira and sat down. "What's your name," Lacus asked Kira. Fllay, thinking that she was talking to her, answered, "Fllay. Fllay Allster." Lacus snapped and glared at her in the eye, "Thanks, but I wasn't asking you." Turning her attention back to Kira, she asked in a more polite tone, "What's _your_ name?" "It's Kira. Kira Yamato." Kira blushed. _What a flirt! That girl is so getting onto my nerves. But I'm known as a gentle girl. Tolerance, Fllay, tolerance_, Fllay thought angrily.Kira, seeing the jealous face of Fllay, edged further away from Lacus, wanting to be closer to Fllay,but Lacus edged closer to Kira.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok people! This chapter's done. I'll put up the other chapters as soon as possible Pls give comments! But NO FLAMERS! Well, it's okay for flamers but make sure to do it politely._

Return to Top


	2. Shocking News

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

NOTE: I realized my chapter 1 was kind of short. Sorry! I'll try my best to make chapter 2 longer.

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Shocking news

"Okay class. That will be all for today. Remember to hand in your topographical maps on Monday. Class is dismissed." Fllay turned to Kira and said, "Kira, let's…" But was cut by Lacus, "Hey Kira, let's go to the new café which opened recently. I heard their desserts are delicious! So, shall we?" "Err…" Kira responded, he was looking at Fllay, who is filled with anger and jealousy. "Well, go ahead, Kira…" Fllay said in an oh-like-you-are-going-to-care-for-me tone, "I'll be fine." Her voice was trembling with sadness.

"I think I won't be going." Kira answered, sad by Fllay's voice and thought that she might cry any second. "What!" Lacus said in surprise and anger, "She said it's okay! Now come on!" Lacus said, taking Kira by the arm and dragged him away. Fllay shedded a tear by now.

"Hey! I said I'm not going!" Kira said angrily, pulling his arm away from Lacus's embrace. "You're not going to refuse a girl, aren't you?" Lacus voice fill with lust. "No! But…" Kira said, but was stopped when Lacus placed her index finger on Kira's lips, causing him to blush slightly, and said, "I knew you won't refuse me." Kira relaxed and Lacus begin to regain her active self, "Let's go! There's a lot of people there you know!"

While walking with Lacus's arms in Kira's, they saw that a crowd gathered in front of them. "What's going on?" Lacus asked Kira with pure interest. "I don't know. Let's go check it out!" Kira answered. When Kira saw Cagalli and gang in front, he asked Athrun, "Athrun, what's going on?" Athrun looked at Kira and then at Lacus, when she saw Lacus's arms in Kira's, he sighed. Kira saw what he was thinking and said, "No wait. It's just…" But Athrun stopped him, "Take a look and you'll see for yourself."

Kira stepped in front and heard a familiar voice. "I said I don't like you okay? Why don't you go for other girls. I have someone I like already so stop bugging me!" Kira stepped more in front and his was shocked to see that it was Fllay and the school heartthrob, Daisuke Shisawa. "I don't care! I like you! And I know that if we spend time together more, you will come to love me! You will!" Daisuke said. "Oh shut up! Say whatever you want but no way am I to be your girlfriend! Give up that hope!" Fllay said angrily. When she turn to walk away from the crowd, she saw Lacus's arms in Kira's. Fllay was filled with immense sadness.

She just refuse a guy! For him! For Kira Yamato, the boy she've always known and loved! And now he got some stupid girl's arms in his? Fllay ran through Kira, Lacus and Cagalli and the gang. Tears was streaming down Fllay's face.

_What's that all about? Why did she ran when she saw me and cried?_ Kira thought. No sooner or later, he realized the reason: It was because she thought Kira likes Lacus because her arms was in his. He knew the whole truth: Fllay Allster, a beautiful, talented, rich and hot girl, loved him, Kira Yamato, an ordinary youngster.

Kira was filled with joy, but he was afraid that his conclusion was wrong. What if Fllay really treats Kira like a best friend? He decided to continue the things they were. _As long as she truly love me, she is mine, even without being together. As long she's single, I'll still have the chance._ Kira thought. To Kira, the radiant blue skies on that day was so beautiful to him, yet so ugly…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is chapter 2 as you all might know. The story will be more interesting from now on! Be sure to read the other chapters. I'll post it as soon as possible. Pls give me reviews and NO FLAMING! It's okay to put but do it politely._


	3. The Secret About Mirialla

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed / Destiny

Note: I think I kind of did my chapter 2 pretty well. Some people said the story progressed too fast so I'll try slow them down and make longer stories, but for this chapter, it'll have to be short. Sorry! Also, I added one more pairing: Dearka and Mirialla (Milly). Hopefully that would slow down the story a bit. Anyway, pls read on… …

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Secret About Mirialla

"Well, show's over." Milly said. "Let's go back to the hostel…" Cagalli said, she saw Kira and Lacus and then continued, she eyed them sadly and continued, "Well, you two still have some business right? We'll go first." Lacus then said cheerfully, "Oh no need for that!" The others looked confused. "I stay at the Victoria hostel. You all must be, right?" Laucs said hopefully.

"We are very sorry Lacus. But we stay at Serenity hostel. So if you could just…" Stella replied, wishing she would not say what she wants to prevent making the situation look more awkward.

"Ok. I'll just go." Lacus said, disappointed, then she looked at Kira, smiled sweetly and said, "See you tomorrow Kira. Bye!" Then Lacus went off. Cagalli dragged Athrun nearer to her and said, "Athrun…" But Athrun stopped her and said, "I know what to do. I'll talk to Kira." Cagalli nodded. The gang talked cheerfully to hide the awkwardness about their day in school.

Back in Serenity hostel… 

"We just go to our room. See you at dinner." Kira said. "See you at dinner, Stella." Shinn said, kissing her. "Shinn…" Stella said, blushing. Shinn laughed.

**In the girls' room…**

As expected, Fllay was at her desk, doing her work. She had changed to a pink T-shirt and a Bermudas. "Oh, you're back." Fllay said with a smile as she turned and saw them.

Mirialla is Fllay's best friend. She knew that Fllay was just _trying_ to be cheerful. She was running away from the truth and did her homework to forget about the whole incident.

"Oh come here Fllay." Milly said in a comforting tone. She lead her to her bed that was beside her desk. Stella and Cagalli surround them, sitting behind them, kneeling.

Stella put her hand on Fllay's shoulder and Fllay looked at her. "Are you okay?" Stella said worriedly. "What are you talking about, Stella. I'm fine." Fllay said forcefully.

"Fllay, if you want to cry, we wouldn't laugh. We're there for you. You are our best friend." Stella continued. Fllay, upon hearing that, she shed a tear, then cried loudly, facing down and tears streamed down her face.

She was feeling terrible. Looking at the guy she loved with another girl. How can she take that?

Milly said, "You know, Fllay?" Fllay and the others looked at her. "I liked this guy but he's attached. I can feel the pain you're going through." The atmosphere in the room was tense.

Cagalli relaxed it and said cheerfully, "Oh Milly. Why didn't you tell us about it? Who's that fortunate guy?" Milly didn't want to reveal but the others, including Fllay, kept pestering her. In the end, Milly gave in and told them about the guy and how she came to know and like him…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like this chapter. If not, pls write a review to let know. I'll try to improve on the story. Chapter 4 will be posted soon! Keep reading!


	4. Mirialla's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed / Destiny.

Note: This chapter is posted quite fast. (My typing is quite fast you know) This chapter is quite short because it's meant to be. Pls read on and you'll know what I mean…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Mirialla's story

"It all begin last month on a bright Tuesday…" Mirialla said.

"I was at my locker doing my usual banging on the locker. It was stuck again. I bang and bang but the door still didn't flung out. Then a boy came beside me and said, "Having trouble with the locker?"

"I turned around and saw Dearka. He was a popular guy you know, so I knew his name naturally. I said, "Yeah. The locker is somewhat stuck." He then replied, "I know how you feel. I got this locker last year and it was hell. Finally this year, I changed to another locker."

"You were the owner of this locker last time?" I asked. So he replied, "Yeah." "Then I think you know what's this." I said, holding out a black notebook with blue streaks as the design. "Oh! So it was here all along! I had a hard time finding it. I was so upset! I wrote a lot of things inside and hope nobody read it." He stopped and eyed me carefully, "You didn't read it, did you?" "Of course not! I'm not that type of busybody." I replied."

"Then he said, "Thanks a lot." Then he smiled at me. I was really happy when he smiled at me. I knew he had a girlfriend called Lunamaria, Luna for short, so I keep thought to myself that I don't like him. Then he and I walked to our classrooms and said to me, "You finished your periodic chart? I haven't. I bet Mr Suki will scold me like hell. I never really like that teacher anyway." I then ask, "How do you know my homework?" I was surprised."

"He then said to me, "I'm taking Chemistry also. I saw you in the class but never really talk to you, that's all." "Oh. I didn't know you were in Chemistry also." I said. But then, I was happy. I could see him everyday. I then realized I liked him a lot. Though he has a girlfriend, I still like him and be with him. And when he's happy, I am too. That is all that matters."

Milly took Fllay's hands in hers and told her, "You like Kira, don't you? You must tell him and let him know. Or else, he'll be snatched away by some other girl. A lot of people like Kira, you know." Milly encouraged Fllay.

Fllay thought for a while. She have a very important decision to make and a risk to take. _I'll tell Kira about my feelings, for me and for Kira_, Fllay thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know what you are thinking now, why the hell have Lunamaria became Dearka's girlfriend! Well, that's because I realized a lot of people like Lunamaria, so I add her in. But she is just a side-character. Lunamaria fans, I'm really sorry but this is how the story must go on. My sincere apologizes! Pls give me tons of reviews but NO FLAMERS! It can have some but all must have NO bad words. Thank you! Pls stay tune to my story.


	5. Fllay's Decision

Disclaimer: I do own Gundam Seed.

Note: I'll try to make this chapter longer! Pls read on…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Fllay's Decision

"Hi guys!" Fllay greeted Cagalli and the gang happily. They greeted back and Fllay continued to walk to her locker. She took out the books she needed and waited there for Kira as he's locker was just right beside Fllay's.

Today was Fllay's confession to Kira. She hope everything would turn out alright, that Kira would have the same feelings for her, that Kira love her. She then saw Kira coming to the locker. She turned around and thought, _What if he rejects me? What if he likes Lacus?_ Fllay then mustered her courage and turned around.

"Good morning Kira," Fllay greeted cheerfully. "Oh, good morning Fllay." Kira smiled and Fllay was overwhelmed with joy. Kira went on to take his books from the locker.

"Err…Kira?" Fllay went on, blushing slightly. "Yes?" Kira said, looking at her. "I…um…" Fllay stammered, then said loudly, "I want to talk to you!" Kira was taken aback and everyone stopped and starred at them. "Sorry." Kira apologized to the other students and they all went on doing their own stuff.

He turned back to Fllay and said, "You want to talk?" "Yeah." Fllay said, she blushed until her whole face was red. "Let's go somewhere else, shall we?" Kira asked. "Ok." Fllay responded, still not looking up at Kira.

_What's going on?_ Kira thought. Meanwhile, the two friends had no idea that Cagalli, Athrun, Shinn, Stella and Milly were spying on them. "Kira doesn't have any idea what Fllay wants! How could he! The dumb brother of mine!" Cagalli complained to the others. "Why don't you go talk to him?" Shinn asked and everyone nodded, say 'Yeah'. They starred at Cagalli evilly.

Cagalli became kind of weird out and said, "I did…" Cagalli begin but the others starred harder at her. "I mean…I didn't. But I told Athrun to do so!" She shot back.

Now Athrun was scared. He stammered while playing with his fingers, "Yesterday was a busy day. I had tons of homework to do yesterday so I…err…forgot?" "What! You dummy! Dummy Dummy! Now you've done it! Do you know the consequences of separating those two up!" Cagalli shouted at Athrun and others starred hard at Athrun. Athrun moved back a few steps, terrified and said timidly, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Then Stella stopped doing her horror look and sighed, saying, "What's the use now? Fllay is already confessing her feelings to him this very minute. We can't stop Kira from rejecting her if he wants to, can we?" The others looked quite blue.

Meanwhile… 

Fllay and Kira reached a desolated spot and Kira looked at Fllay. Fllay said, "Kira?" "Yes?" Kira said confusingly. What is Fllay trying to say? Fllay then began, "I…I… Kira, I lik…" She was beginning to say 'I like you' when Lacus interrupted, "Oh there you are Kira! I've been looking all over for you." Lacus ran to Kira side and held his arm. "What for?" Kira asked. "Oh nothing. I just missed you!" Lacus smiled at Kira, then wickedly glared at Fllay.

"Oh Kira," Lacus said, "Mrs Shinji wants to see you in her classroom." "Oh yeah! I needed to hand in my Science papers. Gotta run. See you, Fllay. And err…Lacus." Kira said, waving at Fllay.

_That was easy sending him away. Lucky Mrs Shinji told me about it._ Lacus thought evilly. She then turn to Fllay with an evil and wicked look at Fllay. "My my. If it wasn't for little cute baby Fllay." Lacus sneered. "What do you want?" Fllay said timidly, afraid for what's going to be Lacus's next move. "You know what I want! I want you to leave Kira! Kira's mine and I will get him!" Lacus shook Fllay's shoulders. Fllay started to sobbed but Lacus couldn't care less.

She turned around and said softly with an evil grin, "Even if it means wiping you away, I will…" Then she continued to walk on. Though her voice was soft. Fllay heard every word loud and clear. She dropped to the floor and used her hands to support her shocked body. She then screamed, venting her anger and sadness.

Fllay thought sadly, _maybe Kira and I are just not meant to be, maybe…he'll be better off with Lacus._ Fllay walked to class sadly, she could not face Kira or Lacus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is quite sad for those KxF fans. But as I said, this story's pairing is Kira and Fllay. So keep reading! Chapter 6 will be posted as soon as possible. Lots of reviews pls, NO FLAMING, it can have some but no bad words!


	6. The Beginning of a Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed / Destiny.

Note: This Chapter 6 will be at a reasonable length. I'll progress KxF slowly so as to make the story last longer, and that Milly and Dearka will be focused on 1st. If you don't get it, nevermind, just read on and you'll know. This story is on Mirialla and Dearka as well as KxF and also Lacus and Daisuke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: The Beginning of a Happy Ending

After the incident where Fllay failed to tell Kira about her feelings, Lacus got closer to Kira and expresses her love for him very openly, but Kira never really enjoy her being close to him. Also, Fllay never went to class with him anymore and was unusually quiet, though she still remained in the sitting arrangement where she sat with Kira during Geography. Kira was quite upset about not talking to Fllay, in the attempts where he tried to talk to her, he was either interrupted by Lacus or Fllay saying 'I'm sorry but I'm kind of busy right now. Later, okay?'.

Kira and Fllay both felt they both needed a break from all this relationship thing, so they did.

Fllay greeted Mirialla one morning. Their first lesson was Math so they went to the classroom together. "Good morning, Mirialla." Milly turned and saw Dearka. She blushed and greeted back. Fllay looked at Dearka and said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Fllay Allster, Mirialla's best friend." "Hey, Dearka, wait for me!" The three friends turned and saw Lunamaria. Luna was in her cheerful and clumsy self. Milly eyed Luna and saw why she became Dearka's girlfriend: She was very beautiful and has an attractive body shape.

"I told you to wait for me at the lockers! Why didn't you do so?" Luna complained. Dearka slapped his forehead and said, "I forgot. I'm so sorry Luna."

"Oh nevermind." Luna said forgivingly.

"My next class is Literature. See you later, Dearka." Luna said, waving to Dearka. After Luna walked away, Milly said to Dearka, "That's some girlfriend you got there, Dearka." "Are you sure?" Dearka said, not looking at Milly. Fllay whispered to Milly, "What is wrong? He looked quite upset." Milly whispered back, "I don't know. I'll ask him." Milly tapped Dearka's shoulder and asked, "Why do you say so?" "Nothing." Dearka replied, not looking at her.

"You all going for D&T at room 304?" Dearka asked the two friends. Milly nodded. "Me too! Want to sit together at class?" Dearka asked. "Sure!" Milly said. Meanwhile, Fllay didn't talk much, she was thinking about Kira.

"Good morning class." Mr Warner, the D&T teacher greeted. The class greeted back. "Everyone, choose a partner for the upcoming work. We are making a gift box." The teacher announced. "Fllay, would it be alright if I partner Dearka?" Milly asked Fllay, trying to hide her blushing. "Sure. I'll just find another partner." Fllay said. "Thank you!" Milly said gratefully.

Meanwhile, Fllay was trying to find a partner when Daisuke came and asked Fllay to be his partner. Fllay wanted to refuse but Daisuke insisted. Fllay relented in the end, seeing Kira with Lacus partnering together. She was purely upset.

Meanwhile, Milly and Dearka was doing their project when Milly suddenly asked, "Dearka, you are unusually quiet today. Something must have happened. Tell me, please?" Dearka continued to do his project and said at the same time, "I broke up with Luna." "No kidding! Why?" Milly gasped. "I like another girl and she liked another guy. We're happier this way. I guess I have to get used to it without Luna." Dearka explained. "Oh!" Milly said. Then she teased him, "So, who is this new girl you're talking about?" Dearka stopped doing his work and looked at Milly for once and said, "She's a girl I like since 7th grade. She never realized me until now. She's not popular, just an average girl. She's very nice and kind and she's very close to me, but still I felt so far away from her."

Dearka broke his gaze with Milly and Milly blushed a bit. _Gosh! That girl he said about has such good qualities. I'll never be able to compare to her._ Milly thought to herself. Then she comfort Dearka and said cheerfully, "Don't worry! That girl will like you! I'm sure of it." "You think so?" Dearka said, taken aback. "Yup! You are such a nice guy. That girl must be crazy to reject a guy like you!" Milly said cheerfully. "Thanks. Mirialla." Dearka said and Milly smiled. Milly thought, _now he's broken up with Lunamaria, I'm supposed to feel bad for him. But I felt so happy! Maybe I have a chance after all._

Meanwhile, Fllay and Daisuke were doing their work without talking much. Fllay occasionally looked at Kira and Kira did too. Fllay was jealous of Lacus: she was having such a good time doing the D&T with Kira. Then while she was gluing the piece of wood, Fllay thought, _Maybe Kira isn't for me. Maybe I'll go for other guys. Or should I?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So will Fllay go back to Daisuke? And Kira end up with Lacus? Read the next few chapters to find out! Lots of reviews but NO FLAMING, only polite ones are okay. Chapter 7 up soon!


	7. Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed / Destiny.

Note: This chapter is all about MxD. Also with some KxL and FxOC. So please read on…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day was fast approaching and the students are already asking for their special ones to be their dates.

"Kira, would you go out with me on that day?" Lacus asked Kira when Kira was at the locker, taking out his books. Fllay was there too, doing the same thing. She was eager to hear Kira's answer.

Kira looked at Fllay but Fllay carry on taking her books, she was trying very hard not to look at Kira. Kira sighed and turned back to Lacus and said, "Very well." Lacus was extremely happy and said, "Wow! I'm so happy. I'll tell you the details about later Okay?" Kira nodded and Lacus ran off to her class.

Then later, Daisuke came and sincerely said, "Hey Fllay! I want to ask you out for Valentine's Day. Can you please say yes?" Fllay wanted to refuse, but after thinking when Kira agree to go out with Lacus, Fllay said, "Okay." Daisuke was more than happy; he said cheerfully, "I'll meet you outside your hostel at seven on Valentine's Day, okay? See you around!" Daisuke waved to Fllay and Fllay waved back.

_End of story about Kira, Fllay, Lacus and Daisuke._

Milly was walking to her Home Economies classroom when she heard, "Good morning, Mirialla." She looked behind and saw that it was Dearka. Milly blushed and greeted back. They walked to their classrooms and while they walked, Dearka broke the silence and said, blushing slightly, "Umm…You free on Valentine's Day?" Milly looked at Dearka immediately and said, "Well, no! Why?"

"Well," Dearka continued but looked away, "I want to ask you out on Valentine's Day. Is that okay with you?" Milly was more than happy to and immediately said, "Of course!" Dearka looked at Milly and said happily, "Great! I'll pick you up on Valentine's Day at six o'clock. I'll be waiting outside Serenity hostel. Okay?" Milly nodded. Then they went to their own classrooms.

On Valentine's Day… 

"Oh Fllay! What should I wear?" Milly asked excitedly. Stella, Cagalli and Fllay were giggling. "It doesn't matter what you wear, Milly." Stella stifled a giggle. "Yeah! He likes you in whatever outfit you're in." Cagalli said, and Stella nodded. Fllay begin, shaking her head, "That's what you don't know. You must be in proper attire to impress your date. Clothes are as important."

Fllay took a pink strapless top and a white netting with sleeves that is elbow-length. Fllay also selected a blue denim mini-skirt and a pair of black boots and said to Mirialla proudly, "Try these on. My fashion style can never go wrong!" Cagalli then teased playfully, "Of course! After all these years impressing Kira, of course your fashion style improved too!" Fllay suddenly looked sad and stunned.

Stella nudged Cagalli at the ribs. Cagalli then said, "Alright Stella! I'm so sorry Fllay. I was just being tactless." Stella said, comforting Fllay, "Yeah! Just ignore anything she says. They make no sense." "Hey…" Cagalli said angrily and stopped when Fllay giggled.

Stella and Cagalli looked at each other and started giggling too. "Don't worry, Cagalli and Stella. I'll try to forget Kira as soon as possible. At least…I hope so." Then Milly came out of the toilet and said, "Ta-da! How's this?"

Stella gasped and said, "That outfit matches each other so nicely! Fllay, your fashion style is indeed wonderful!" "Thank you Fllay!" Milly thanked gratefully. "Dearka's here, Milly! You shouldn't make him wait too long!" Cagalli said, pulling the curtains to see Milly's date. "Have a good time!"

The girls shouted after Milly. "I will!" Milly called back. Milly is very happy. She didn't even dream that Dearka would ask her out, but he did.

Milly came out of the hostel and saw Dearka in his car. "Hey Dearka! Sorry I'm late." Milly apologized. "Nevermind. I just got here anyway. Let's go and catch a movie, shall we?" Dearka suggested. "Great! Let's go!" Milly said excitedly, getting into the car.

Dearka and Milly went to the cinema and got tickets for the show 'Romeo & Juliet'. "I heard the show is quite romantic, perfect for Valentine's Day." Dearka complimented the movie and Milly blushed. After the movie ended, Milly said, "That movie was great!" "Yeah! Tell you what, let's go the new dessert shop that open right around the corner. The desserts are excellent!" Dearka suggested. "Well then," Milly said, "What're we waiting for? Let's go!"

They reached the dessert shop and Milly ordered Tiramisu while Dearka order a piece of Blackforest cake. They had a really good time eating the delicious treat and they were very happy. Finally, Dearka brought Milly back to Serenity hostel and bid her goodbye.

When they reached the hostel, Milly thanked Dearka, "Thanks Dearka! It was a very lovely date! Thank you so much!"

Without any notice, Dearka wrapped his arms around Milly and Milly looked at Dearka and blushed until her face was all red. "Mirialla, I love you. You were the girl I loved since 7th grade. You were my angel." Dearka said. Milly blushed and said, "I like you too, Dearka."

Then Dearka pulled Milly nearer to him and kissed her. Milly closed her eyes and enjoy the kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This may not be what all of you expected so this chapter may not seen nice to some of you. Anyway, chapter 8 will be about Kira, Fllay, Lacus and Daisuke's Valentine's Day. It will be posted soon. Pls stay tune!


	8. The Date

Disclaimer: I don not own Gundam Seed / Destiny

Note: As I promised, this chapter is going to be about Kira, Fllay, Lacus and Daisuke. I've already thought about the future chapters and predict that there will be 12 or more chapters. Keep reading for updates on the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: The Date

"Oh, we ought to be going. Fllay, is Kira going out with you?" "No. My date is Daisuke. He'll be coming at seven." Fllay shook her head and said. "Ok. Then we'll go first. Athrun is meeting me and Shinn is meeting Stella. We'll see at night, ok?"

Cagalli said. Stella changed to her outfit and walked down the staircase with Cagalli. "Bye!" Cagalli and Stella said to Fllay and she waved after them. After they left, Fllay selected her outfit very carefully. In the end, she chose a free-flowing green spaghetti-strap top, a knee-length yellow dress with a white pair of sandals. _Perfect! Though I don't really like Daisuke, I still should dress appropriately._ Fllay thought. She took a lime-green handbag to fit her outfit. It was six-thirty and Fllay went down to the hall and to have a drink. On her way down, she was Kira and blushed. Kira was dressed in a medium-sized blue shirt with a pair of jeans. Though it wasn't much like always, Fllay thought he looked handsome. She then snapped out of it and thought, _Don't be stupid Fllay! He already have a girlfriend. Thinking of him wouldn't make him come back to you!_ With that, she pretended that she didn't saw him and went to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Kira saw Fllay and he realized he missed her a lot. He always thought she was very beautiful, and had always love her. He sighed and realized that Fllay may like Daisuke, he wouldn't stand a chance now. He pretended he didn't see Fllay and went out of the hostel to pick Lacus for their date.

Fllay saw Daisuke was already waiting at the door of Serenity hostel and went out to greet him. "I hope we have a good time today." Daisuke told Fllay as she was getting into the car. "Yeah. Me too." Fllay said, she wished that Kira was the one she's with this very moment. "What do want to do now?" Daisuke asked. Fllay perked up immediately and thought of the movie 'Garden of Everything' Kira once told her about before Lacus came in. She always wanted to watch it…with Kira. But since she like the movie a lot too from the description Kira said, she told Daisuke, "Let's watch 'Garden of Everything'. I've always thought it was nice." "Okay. Then let's go." Daisuke said cheerfully, it was the first time Fllay had been so cheerful since they met.

Meanwhile, Kira was picking Lacus. Kira gave her a bouquet of flowers and Lacus threw herself on him, causing him to fall slightly backward. While they were walking, Lacus said, "What should we do now? I know! Let's watch 'Romeo & Juliet'. That movie is a hit!" Kira wanted to protest, but later changed his mind, thinking Lacus would use that lustful tone on him, which made him shiver at times. So off they went to the cinema.

Both couples, Fllay and Daisuke, and Kira and Lacus, went to the cinema and watch their movie of choice. They bought popcorn and candyfloss. The two girls were really excited because they longed to watch the movie, while the boys just played along. Kira wasn't really cheerful, he had hope to watch 'Garden of Everything' with Fllay, and now, he's stuck with Lacus watching 'Romeo & Juliet'. After the movies, Daisuke said, "Hey Fllay! Let's go for dinner, shall we?" "Sure. I'm quite hungry now." Fllay replied, smiling. Daisuke blushed and turned away. Fllay cast a confused look and ask, "What's wrong?" "Nothing." Daisuke answer, "Let's go for supper now. I know a really good shop just around the corner. They have desserts also."

Daisuke then cast his look over Fllay's head and saw Kira and Lacus. "Kira! Lacus!" Daisuke shouted, gaining for their attention. Lacus waved back and she went to talk with Daisuke with Kira by her side. "You're here to watch a movie? We also did." Lacus exclaimed. Kira and Fllay didn't talk. They felt awkward. "Let's go for dinner together, shall we?" Daisuke asked Kira and Lacus. Lacus was afraid that Kira and Fllay would be together again, so she said, "Oh no! We don't want to disrupted you." "No worries. Fllay's alright with it." Daisuke said and turned to Fllay saying, "Right?" Fllay nodded.

Lacus was very angry but decide not to show it, she reluctantly agreed. So off they went to the restaurant Daisuke had said about while they had walked to the restaurant. When they reached the restaurant, the shop owner greeted them. There were a wide variety of foods so they had quite a hard time choosing their food. Fllay ordered a set meal that includes sashimi, sushi, miso, soba and a cup of tiramisu gelato. Kira selected the same food as Fllay, and Daisuke ordered another set meal which consists of miso, ramen, sashimi and a fruit cup while Lacus, the richest of all, got a set meal which has, miso, udon, lobster, tempura and a plate of assorted kanten. Lacus and Daisuke talked happily while both Kira and Fllay kept quiet, they were both very awkward.

After their meal, Lacus said, "Kira, can you take me home?" Kira said, "It's quite some distance between Victoria hostel and Serenity hostel. I'm going to be late getting back to the hostel. So, can you go alone?" Lacus looked disappointed but still managed an 'okay'. Daisuke said, "I also stay at Victoria hostel, want to walk together, Lacus?" "Okay!" Lacus said, cheered up by the fact that there will be Daisuke accompanying her. They both said goodbye to their dates and left Fllay and Kira alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt that this chapter is reasonably well written. But your reviews still matters the most. Pls give me tons of reviews and I'll improve on the story. Next chapter will be very exciting so stay tune!


	9. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed / Destiny.

Note: This chapter will be very short. For me, I enjoy writing this chapter this chapter the most. I've decided to make Daisuke and Lacus together in the later chapters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Confessions

After Lacus and Daisuke left, Fllay and Kira walked back to Serenity hostel. Fllay walked far behind Kira. She was looking at Kira while she walked. Then when Kira stopped, Fllay was surprised.

"When will you stop avoiding me?" Kira said, turning around and saw Fllay with his sad eyes. "I…" Fllay begin and stopped later. Kira begin to walk towards Fllay. When he begin to stand in front of her, Fllay looked up at him and then looked down again.

"When will you stop avoiding me?" Kira repeated. He look at Fllay sadly. "I…" Fllay began, "I don't want you to be sad." Kira was shocked. Fllay continued, "I saw you with Lacus. You were looking more comfortable and happier with her." Fllay begin to cry.

She said between her tears, "You like her. More than you like me. Right? Kira, right?" Kira looked sadder and said, "Fllay, I thought you knew me best. But you don't." Fllay looked at him angrily, "Yeah, I don't. I only know Lacus likes you, you're happier with her. I'm nothing compared to her."

Fllay started to walk away when Kira suddenly launch out his hand and grab Fllay's wrist. Fllay was shocked and surprised. Kira then pulled Fllay towards him and kissed Fllay. Fllay blushed and was shocked and happy.

Kira and Fllay's lips unlocked, Kira's face close to Fllay's. Kira said, blushing slightly, said, "I thought you knew me best. I thought you could see that I don't like Lacus. I thought you knew that the person I loved was Fllay Allster." Fllay's tears streamed down her face and dropped to the ground. "Kira, I love you."

Fllay said softly, "I thought I am only a friend in your eyes. I didn't know…" Kira kissed Fllay's lips and said, "None of that matters now. I love you Fllay, and I know you love me too. That's all we need to know, and remember. With you, I can be myself. With you, I know how love feels like. With you, I realized there is indeed real love in this world."

Kira and Fllay both embraced each other. Then suddenly, it began to snow. Fllay looked at the snow happily. Kira and Fllay released one another and looked at each other. "Let's to back. It's getting late, and we could freeze out here if we remain here any longer." Kira said, and Fllay nodded. Kira took Fllay by the hand and they both were happy.

_Although it's snowing, _Fllay thought, _I feel so warm now. _Looking at Kira from the corner of her eye, she blushed and giggled. Kira looked at Fllay with a surprised look. Fllay just smiled at Kira, a smile Fllay flashed to Kira for the first time in her whole life. A smile of happiness and hope. _Kira,_ Fllay thought, still looking at Kira, _Daisuki!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh how I like to write this chapter! This has my favourite pairing KxF and I'm also very excited about writing about Daisuke and Lacus. Oh yeah, in case you don't know, 'Daisuki' is the Japanese word for 'I like you a lot'. I used it because I felt the word is cuter. (Laughs) You'll be reading how Lacus and Daisuke progressed in the next chapter, or rather, how they begin to know each other better. Chapter 9 will be posted soon. Pls check the story everytime you come ! Pls give me lots of reviews. Thank you!


	10. Rejection and Sadness Part I & Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed / Destiny

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, I had been very busy lately because of exams. Anyway, this chapter is kind of interesting. Hope you'll like it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Rejection and Sadness

_Part I: Lacus_

After school, Lacus ran to her hostel and all the way up to her room. Unlike Fllay and the girls, she had her own room, which she doesn't share with anyone. There, she cried and cried. She was very sad by the previous event of the day…

_Flashback_

Lacus was going to Kira's locker to look him up like all days. She wanted to walk to class with him. When she almost reached there, she saw Kira and Fllay talking happily together, like couples. _Fllay Allster,_ Lacus thought, _You little pest. Kira's mine, I'll see to that he's mine._

Little does Lacus know, Fllay was attached to Kira. Lacus went up to Kira and said, "Good morning Kira! Nice day, huh?" She took his arms in hers. Kira and Fllay greeted Lacus politely, while Fllay was looking at Kira.

Kira somehow knew what Fllay was trying to say and he nodded. "Lacus, come with me." Kira said, pulling Lacus by the wrist. When they came to the same place where Fllay had previously failed to try to confess her feelings to Kira. Kira let go of Lacus's hands and said to Lacus, "I'm sorry, Lacus. We can't be together. I love someone else."

Lacus was shocked. She said angrily to Kira, raising her voice, "What! You like Fllay, don't you?" "Why…How?" Kira asked, he wanted to know how she knew. "That pest! I told her to back off!" Kira was angry, he slapped Lacus hard and Lacus looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Kira. How could you?" Lacus said sadly. "How could I?" Kira said angrily. "You were the one that make Fllay thought I like you, isn't it?"

Lacus's cheek was still stung from the pain. With tears streaming down, she said, "But Kira, I love you. I really do love you. A lot!" Kira turned away and said, "Sorry, but love can't be forced. I love Fllay." With that, Kira walked away, leaving Lacus crying.

_End of Flashback_

_Kira, _Lacus thought, _how could you hurt me like this? Why?_ Lacus continued to cry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Part II: Daisuke_

"Earth to Daisuke!" Daisuke's friend, Kentaro, said to Daisuke, who had been daydreaming. Daisuke suddenly braced and looked at Kentaro. "What were you doing? You had been dazing like after Chemistry lesson." Kentaro asked. "Nothing." Daisuke said. He was still pondering over the fact that he, the most popular guy in school, was rejected by a girl.

_Flashback_

"Daisuke!" Daisuke turned and saw Fllay. He was in dreamland for a moment, but then snapped out of it and greeted her. "Umm…Daisuke? I want to talk to you about, well, us." Fllay said.

"Sure!" Daisuke answered, thinking that Fllay was prepared to be his girlfriend. When they came to an eco-garden, Fllay said, "I'm sorry." Fllay said. "For what?" Daisuke asked. "I…" Fllay begin, "I love someone else. So, forget about me, okay?"

Daisuke was shocked, he grabbed Fllay's hand and said angrily, "Why? I love you a lot! I truly love you!" "Let go of me!" Fllay said, struggling to get her hands out of his.

When she finally did, she looked away and said, "I love this person. He loved me too. I'm sure you'll find other girls better than me." Then she walked away. Out of the eco-garden, out of his life.

_End of Flashback_

_Why?_ Daisuke thought, _Fllay, why? Why must you hurt me this much._ He wanted to cry, but he was in class now. He held back his tears and tried to look cheerful, but deep within, he was filled with sadness and rejection.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was story? I hope I did it right. Pls give loads of reviews. I'll try to improve on the story. Thanks for reading!


	11. Behind Locked Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed / Destiny

A/N: After weeks of not updating, I almost lose my touch of writing fanfics. I'll try to do my best on this chapter. It's going to be about completely Daisuke and Lacus, plus little of Kira and Fllay. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Behind Locked Hearts

"Hello? Hello, Daisuke?" Lacus called, waving her hands in front of his face when he looked completely spaced out.

Daisuke braced himself and gave Lacus's a weak 'hi'. Lacus knew that he was still upset about being rejected by Fllay, but he wasn't the only one feeling sad and all, she herself was also very hurt.

"So, what's up?" Daisuke asked Lacus as they walked to the chemistry lab where their next lesson was held. "Well," Lacus began, "We have to do our duty today, remember? We're pairing up. It was all arrange by the Miss Rei." Daisuke said, "Oh. I almost forgot about that. I'm really fed up with this, I never liked sorting out the equipments and all in the lab."

Lacus smiled and they walked to the chemistry lab quietly. When they arrived, they found a seat next to each other and sat down, taking out their books and pencil cases. When the door opened, Lacus and Daisuke saw that it was Kira and Fllay, holding each other's hands and talking happily.

They came over and sat at the same table as Lacus and Daisuke and they greeted each other. Although they couldn't work out in a relationship, they still maintained good friendship and often hang out together.

After the whole lesson, Kira and Fllay walked home together, leaving Daisuke and Lacus to do their duty. By surprise, they managed to do the job quite fast, so they sat down at one corner, talking about themselves and their lives. While they talked, they realized that they have a lot of things in common, like they come from Tokyo, and they like the same type of food.

Daisuke and Lacus enjoyed each other's company so much, that they talked until so late, that they didn't even realized that the doors were locked. They tried so many ways to open the door desperately but to no avail. Daisuke looked at Lacus and said, "Guess we'll be locked in tonight." They sighed and opened the windows for fresh breaths of air.

They gazed at the perfect moonlight and Lacus said, "I think I've given up on Kira already. So now, it seems that there is no one special I could love. It's such a weird feeling." Lacus turned to Daisuke and asked, "You've given up on Fllay already?" Daisuke smiled and said, "Yup. But it was just a while ago, when I realized there is still someone worth my love."

Lacus was surprised and went over to him, bugging him to tell her who it was. After much pleading from Lacus, Daisuke relented and sighed, he said, "You really want to know?" Lacus nodded her head and said excitedly, "Of course!" Daisuke looked at Lacus with a loving expression and said softly, "It's a person that I've just realized how much I loved her. I don't think she like me just yet."

"Who?" Lacus asked excitedly. "It's you, Lacus Clyne." Daisuke said, smiling at her. Lacus was shocked; she couldn't find any words to describe her feelings. No, she can't even find out how she felt now. Daisuke turned away and looked at the moon and said, "I told you so."

Lacus closed her eyes for a moment to find how she really feels. After minutes of reflection, she opened her eyes and looked at Daisuke, who apparently spend the time looking at the moonlight, admiring its shine.

Lacus smiled and went to Daisuke. Daisuke turned and just smiled at her, thinking that Lacus really treats him like, and only a friend. When he begins walking towards the apparatus rooms, Lacus said, "Daisuke!" Daisuke turned and said, "You no need to be…mmph!" Lacus stopped him by giving him a kiss on his lips.

When their lips unlocked, Daisuke looked at Lacus and said, "Lacus?" Lacus smiled and said, "I thought about it. I realized the one I really want is you, not Kira. I love you, Daisuke." Daisuke was very happy; he held Lacus's hips and pulled her towards him, planting a kiss on Lacus's lips.

As they kissed, they had no idea that that night was the night that they are going to seal their promises to each other, and they did…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter's done! Next chapter will be last chapter, it's will be very short, you'll just have to read it 'cause I'm not explaining it here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, next chapter will be quite boring but I'll try my best to make it more interesting! Look forward to my last chapter; Chapter 12: Never Ending Love.


	12. Never End

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or the finale words in italic. (Apparently, I took the words from .Hack, The Legend of the Twilight Bracelet, changed a few words though)

A/N: As I said, this chapter will be quite short, but hope you guys like it all the same!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Never End

Next day, Fllay and Kira came to school together, hand in hand. When they saw Lacus and Daisuke, they were completely surprised! It wasn't anything like any day where both of them can be seen talking as they made their way their way to class, but they were holding hands, with a shine in their eyes which could surely reflect both of them being a couple.

Fllay and Kira walked over and their grinned, the other couple blushed and Lacus said with a blush, "What!" Fllay giggled and said, "I'm glad you've found someone for you, Lacus," Turning to Daisuke, she continued, "Lacus's a good girl and my best friend, if I find out you are bullying her, you shall get it from me."

Daisuke reassured her, "Don't worry, Fllay, I will treat her like a princess." And with that, both couple went to their own classes.

After school, when Kira and Daisuke are walking together…

"Hey, Daisuke, wait up!" Kira called from behind.

Daisuke stopped and turned back, "Oh, hello Kira."

"Mind if I walked with you, Fllay's still in school doing her stuff," Kira explained.

Daisuke nodded. "What are your plans after graduation?" Kira asked. Graduation was 5 days away and Kira already have something up his sleeve. "Don't know, still thinking about it. What about you?"

Kira smiled and said, "I'm going to propose to Fllay, I know for sure that she will be the only person I will ever continue my life with." Daisuke smiled, but was deep in thought…

Graduation Day…

"I'm so glad for you, Fllay. Your mother will be so proud above." Fllay's father said to the smiling Fllay Allster.

Kira's parents did the same, saying words of encouragement and joy. Kira walked to Fllay and kissed her cheek. Her father blushed and said, "You two spend awhile together. I'm getting some drinks."

"No. Please stay, I have to say something." Kira nudged Fllay's father's arm. Just at that time, Lacus and Daisuke and their friends came crowding around the two lovebirds, all thinking what was Kira going to do.

Kira kneeled with one leg and held out a box. Opening it, a diamond ring could be seen. Fllay gasped and Kira said, blushing a lot, "Fllay Allster, would you marry me?" Fllay's face was stained with tears of joy, and she nodded.

Kira stood up and hugged Fllay. "My little girl's is going to get married!" Fllay's father said, taking out a tissue and wiped his tears of joy away.

"Everyone, listen up!" Everyone turned and faced Daisuke, who apparently said those words. "Daisuke!" Lacus said in surprise.

Everyone was looking at Daisuke as Daisuke faced Lacus and took a bouquet of flowers delivered by his butler.

Daisuke took the bouquet of flowers and took out a box from his jacket. He said to Lacus, "Lacus, I truly love you. Please, marry me." Lacus fought back tears but failed, she shout and cried, launching towards Daisuke, who fell onto the ground. Lacus said between cries, "Yes, I would marry you! I love you, Daisuke."

Daisuke smiled and embrace Lacus. As expected, Dearka proposed to Mirialla, Shinn to Stella, and Athrun to Cagalli. All the couples were pleased with their chosen partners, and they promised never to let go of them, ever.

_Finale Words:_

_After this journey, what will new future awaits us ahead…? And what new experiences and emotions will be created here? We'll just have to……witness this for ourselves. That is love. And that is why…love will never be "THE END"._ (At least that's the case in my story, LOL)

_**High School Love Drama**_

_Thank you for reading._

_Never End._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of story! Actually, the finale words are just for me to bring my 'wise' side out. LOL! Anyway, hope it was nice, better still, great! Pls review, I will appreciate very much!


End file.
